Supressing The Demon
by Skull1412
Summary: Shino has a secret that nobody knows. Murasame is constantly trying to take control of Shino but Shino always holds Murasame back. But when they find out it's already too late, Shino loses control of Murasame mid-battle when he used too much power from Murasame who got more powerful the more Shino uses him, Shino loses control and Murasame is unleashed, more powerful than the last.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Shino was tired and frustrated but as usual, he kept his cheery smiling face and acted the kid he looked like. It was hard to suppress Murasame from taking control but for Sousuke he'll do it.

Sousuke will die but he'll be stuck in time, he knows and doesn't know what will happen when that happens but as long as Sousuke was with here with the rest of his friends, Shino would happily take on the pressure to keep control of Murasame.

The table quieted as the other bead holders looked at Shino who had a haunted look on his face when he stopped eating from his dinner.

"Shino, you ok?" Sousuke asked when he noticed that Shino paused from eating which almost never happened.

Shino snapped out of his trance and said with a huge smile, "Yeah! I was thinking about something. You know how Ao took your bead again? I was wondering if you could do some cool powers like command it to come to you."

The others chuckled but were a little worried about Shino. Shino returned to his meat and started to shovel it down once again. Shino was suddenly struck by a wave of pain, an after effect of suppressing Murasame.

Shino dropped his chopsticks and bowl to grip is head but this wave was worse than usual and hitting the ground was the last thing Shino felt before blacking out.

"Shino!" Shinobu shouted in worry and ran over to the boy.

Shino groaned and curled into himself breathing heavily as his grip on his head increased as the pain only got worse.

"Shino what's wrong?!" Genpachi asked but was not touching Shino afraid to make things worse for the boy in pain.

They stood hovering over the boy not knowing what to do, afraid to make things worse than it already is.

After a few minutes Shino stood up a bit unsteadily and almost fell if it wasn't for Sousuke catching him gently.

"Shino? Are you ok? What happened? Does it still hurt?" Sousuke asked worriedly.

Shino laughed weakly, "Yeah, sorry about that guys, just wondering what you'll do if I did that."

Everyone relaxed except Sousuke who had a mad look on his face and slapped Shino harshly on the cheek. Shino's eyes widened in shock and gasps were heard.

"You…slapped me…why?" Shino asked touching his cheek gently with his hand as he looked up at Sousuke.

"Don't lie to us Shino!" Sousuke said in an angry tone.

"What are you talking about; he's doing his usual pranks on us." Genpachi said in confusion.

"I known Shino longer than you have and I know his expression of pain, he wasn't faking it!" Sousuke shouted.

"It was a prank right Shino? Right?" Shinobu asked a bit fearfully for his friend.

"Of course I was! I bet I did a better job this time though, that's why Sosuke thinks that it was real." Shino said with a proud grin but on the inside he was running around shouting in his mind that they couldn't know.

Sousuke gritted his teeth; he didn't understand why Shino was lying to them about his pain. He didn't like that Shino tried to keep it as a prank of his when he was in actual pain.

"Sousuke?" Shino asked and looked up at his friend who had a frustrated face as he stared at the floor.

Sousuke looked into Shino's eyes that held sadness and worry and relaxed, "Sorry Shino, I just worried that's all, is your cheek ok? I slapped it really hard didn't I?"

The worry and sadness was washed away and was replaced with happiness.

Shino grinned, "Nah, it's fine, it hardly hurts at all. You'd have to hit harder than that Sousuke!"

Everyone relaxed, Shino got them again with another prank it seems. Shino grabbed a meat piece and ate it, at least the bowl and chopsticks landed on the table and not on the floor.

"Hey, are you going to finish eating or not?" Shino demanded.

The others laughed and went to settle down and started to eat again. Shino's eyes softened as he took in the scene, yes, he'll hold Murasame back as long as this scene stayed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"…Hey, is it just me or has Shino been acting…weird lately…" Shinobu asked hesitantly everyone was eating like usual at breakfast, but at the start of breakfast, Shino had suddenly excused himself, stating that he wasn't hungry and rushed off.

Everyone stopped eating and looked down at the table, Shino tried to hide it, but ever since the incident last time, they all kept an eye on Shino, that painful expression…it definitely wasn't an act, even if Shino tried to pass it off as one.

They began to notice though small moments where Shino's eyes would get glassy, as if he was somewhere else, but it was never for long, he'd blink back into reality and start talking nonstop.

There were times, Shino would tightly grip his arm where Murasame was located, when he'd do that, his fingers would twitch ever so slightly before curling up into his palm, that was when Shino would let go.

His steps would falter on occasions as well, one moment he'd be walking perfectly fine, and then his leg would give out, making him catch himself, it was really subtle, as if Shino had experience with that happening, and Shino would quickly steady himself and continue walking as if nothing was wrong.

He'd also get an animalistic look in his eyes when he thought people weren't around, but the moment the sound of another was heard, the look quickly disappeared and was left behind by the usual Shino they were used to.

Sousuke gripped the cup in his hands tightly, his eyebrows scrunched together with his eyes narrow. Everyone looked at him in worry, ever since the incident, Sousuke seemed more down and yet so much more wary and cautious, he didn't want to leave Shino alone any more than he was forced to, and came running back when he was done.

It was obvious that the situation affected Sousuke more than anyone considering that he had grown up with the other and they had been together forever.

"Don't worry, Shino'll be fine!" Kobungo said, trying to cheer up the mood.

"Y-Yeah! If anything was wrong, Shino would go to Sousuke anyways!" Shinobu hesitantly agreed and Sousuke sighed, giving them a strained smile, making everyone hold their breath.

"Sousuke!" a familiar cheery voice echoed through the hallway and everyone relaxed slightly when the boy slid the door opened with a huge grin and a bag of meat buns in his arms, "Sousuke! A nice lady gave me these in turn for picking up her persimmons!"

Sousuke smiled and Shino plopped down beside him taking out another bun and taking a huge bite before grabbing another one and offering it to Sousuke, who looked surprised. Shino grinned the bun part evident in his teeth, "Ferb yew!"

Sousuke gingerly took it, giving Shino a small smile, "Thank you." Shino gave a hum as he bit into his bun again. Kobungo leaned forward with a scowl, "Hey! I don't get one?" Shino glared and grabbed his meat buns, holding it against his chest protectively. He tried to talk but the meat bun was still in his mouth, muffling out all noise, so Shino just glared instead.

"Now now, we're all eating breakfast so calm down." Shinobu said as he held up his chopsticks in a reprimanding manner, and Kobungo reluctantly sat down and picked up his own chopsticks.

"So…Shinobu huh?" Genpachi murmured into his soup bowl, his eyes closed, and Kobungo glared at him, "Haah?" Genpachi simply looked away, "Just didn't take you to be going for that type." Kobungo scoffed before whispering back, "Says the one gunning for Shino, it's a lost cause." Genpachi just hummed as he took another sip from his soup.

It was quiet for a moment as everyone ate, only the sound of the occasional click for chopsticks against porcelain was heard. That was, until a strangled cough was heard, everyone's head immediately snapped up, eyes scanning the room only to land on Shino, who was gripping his throat as he hacked up the meat bun.

Sousuke was immediately to his side, slamming his hand against the other's back, Shino coughed again, and the chewed-up meat bun piece landed with a plop on the table, wet with saliva. Everyone was silent, staring at the piece and at Shino, who was panting to gain his breath, eyes wide and almost haunted.

"…Shino?" Sousuke asked worryingly, as he gazed down at the other, who was gripping the table tightly. "I'm…fine." Shino said as he coughed again, then a small whimper, one that they would have missed if they weren't giving their full attention.

Then Shino suddenly stood up, hands gripping his coat, eyes wide as he started for the door again, "I-I need to go." Sousuke immediately stood up and protested, hands gripping the other's shoulder, "No, you should stay here today, you're obviously not feeling well Shino!" Shino looked away, staring at the door, "Sousuke, please!"

"No." Sousuke said firmly as he watched with narrow, concerned eyes, as Shino started to tremble, and the hands on his clothes tightened and twisted it the cloth. Shino's mouth opened, "I…sorry Sousuke." Shino immediately lashed out and hit Sousuke's pressure points, making the other's grip go slack, and ran off.

"Shino!" Sousuke shouted, immediately running after him but bucked down and fell to the ground and the sudden lack of support from his legs. The other's immediately stood and ran forward, Genpachi was the first to reach the door and stared down the hallway, he said in a low tone, "Shino's already gone, with his speed, it would be impossible to find him now."

The room was silent as they started to worry for their friend, who, for some reason, seemed to be drifting farther and farther away from them.


End file.
